The Dark Side of the Moon
by prettylildisaster98
Summary: Carolyn and Johns survive the planet and now they have something new to survive. A crazy little thing called, parenthood.


The Dark Side of the Moon

Chapter 1: Simple is Best

Johns was staring at Carolyn's growing belly in wonder as he rubbed it gently with his massive palm.

Her fingers were combing absentmindedly through his copper locks as she watched him staring at her stomach, stroking the soft skin in wonder.

She too was finding it hard to believe herself that there was a little life growing inside of her as they laid here, in bed, with the world coming apart at the seams outside. But they were safe inside their cozy little apartment.

Johns had been clean for over two years now and as far as she could tell his temperament had improved from their time on that rock. He was sweeter and more loving, towards her at least anyway especially since they found out that she was expecting. He was going to make a great father.

At first she decided that they would part ways once they arrived at New Mecca where Imham took Jack and agreed to teach the little girl the ways of Islam. Where Johns made good on his promise to let Riddick go and not peruse him anymore. Much to Riddick's surprise, he was expecting more of a fight. She was shocked, Johns had changed now that he was sober 100 percent.

Then it was just her and Johns, she remembered it well.

_Riddick had just disappeared into the crowd and Carolyn turned to Johns, who was standing right behind her. _

_He looked different then he did when they first met after the crash. He seemed to be more at peace with his demons. His clear blue eyes seemed brighter and not a trace of their usual bloodshot. _

"_Carolyn?" he asked softly, touching her shoulder lightly. _

_She jumped and looked at him. His lips curled up into an almost smile. "So, where are you headed off to? Any idea?" _

_Johns shrugged and looked around, sighing heavily. "No idea at this point. I let my pay day go so I guess I'll hitch a ride into the next system and see if I can drum up some work. You?" _

_She looked off towards the sunset and sighed heavily. She had no idea what to do now that they were safe again. She looked back up at him and shrugged. "I have no idea." _

_He gazed down at her before reaching out and tucking a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Well," he started softly. "If you have nothing better to do why don't you come with me…just until you get back on your feet." _

_She couldn't resist an offer that meant her not being alone. She nodded. After all it was only going to be for a little while. What harm could it do?_

Carolyn smiled at how stupid she had been back then, thinking that she could leave Johns after going with him to Aquaria Prime.

Johns really didn't want to be a merc but with one capture and return they made enough money to make it to the next settlement where she told Johns that they would part ways.

It surprised her how bad it had broken her heart to say that to him after months of being together but he agreed to give her half of the bounty and let her go.

But she had changed her mind and told him that she wanted to stay and catch on more to get a good nest egg going.

It went on like that for a year before he finally asked her to stay with him if she wanted and she agreed. She couldn't remember when they fell in love but she was so happy right now that she could burst.

By the time they made it to Aquila Major, it was only for a short visit so that Johns could collect a dept that was owed to him so that they could make it back to earth where they would settle for good and start over. Get married, then maybe start a family.

But she found out that she was pregnant and they decided to stay until the baby was born.

Johns shifted his head down and kissed her growing belly. "Hey there, little one," he whispered into her skin. "I'm your daddy and I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing."

Carolyn couldn't suppress her laugh and rubbed the back of his shoulders.

He lifted his head up to look at her, an eyebrow raised. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head, a smile still on her face. "It's nothing Billy. It's just funny, you know. If you would have told me two years ago we'd be here like this I would have told you that you were insane."

He chuckled too and dropped a light kiss on her lips. "Same here. Come on, let's get some sleep."

Johns laid down and she placed her head on his chest. Sleep claimed her not long after that.


End file.
